


Watch This

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Makes Tim Watch, Exhibitionism, M/M, Tim Doesn't mind, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't know what Bruce planned when he pushed him into the closet. [Short Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

There were a lot of things Batman expected from Robin. Constant observation and attention to detail were the top two. Right now, Tim didn’t think he could pull his eyes away if he tried. Then again, he didn’t have much room to move even if he could. Although he had to admit to that small dark part of his mind that he was enjoying this far more than he should.

It was strange to think of Bruce as a sexual being but Tim knew he’d never look at him differently now. Not with the way he was moving, muscles flexing and quiet sounds of carnal pleasure rolling out of his throat.

Dick on the other hand, was sex on legs. He’d always had this look of post-coital about him. The smirks and purposeful full body stretches only added to the image. But right now, Tim thought “sex on legs” was a gross understatement. Dick was pure sex. His body rolled and arched under the careful touches. Sharp, high noises were constantly being ripped from his vocal cords.

“F-fuck, Bruce…” Dick groaned, his hand curled tight around the larger man’s arm. “You’re in a mood tonight.”

Tim could see, even from his slightly blocked position, that a tiny self-satisfied smile was pulling itself over Bruce’s face.

A little less than an hour ago, he imagined himself going back to his apartment to do homework and pretend he’d never left for his Robin duties. He certainly didn’t think Bruce would lock him in his wardrobe with only an ominous 'watch this’. While he’d spent ten minutes fretting and wondering at Bruce’s sanity, he was now more than happy with his position.

After all, when else was he going to be able to watch Dick’s back arch like that or hear Bruce make a noise so very close to spine tingling.


End file.
